Disc player apparatus of the slot type have been marketed having mechanism which translates disc records perpendicularly from their plane of insertion to their playing position in order to engage the disc drive. This type of apparatus is objected to by some users who consider that their disc records are handled with less care by mechanism in such apparatus than if they were to position the disc records themselves.